


Fresh

by beeyouteaful



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeyouteaful/pseuds/beeyouteaful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam needs to drink, but it's long past bedtime for his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh

He stood there for what seemed like an eternity contemplating whether to wake her or not. His skin crawled from the lack of sustenance he’d received over the last week. He itched to taste her again; it was almost unbearable. If only she didn't look so damned peaceful all the time, then maybe he could live with himself for rousing her from her sweet slumber. Her eyelashes rested, unmoving against her soft cheeks, signaling a deep sleep. The delicacy of the scene set before him tickled the hairs on the back of his neck as he watched her long, deep breaths cause her chest to rise and fall with the beat of her heart. She was so beautiful to him.

He could taste her now. The sweet wetness of her most intimate place, her salty skin, and the metallic tang of the crimson blood beneath it. With every heartbeat, his craving intensified like the heat of the mid-summer sun. She had told him before that he could just wake her if needed, but he couldn't bring himself to break the fragility of the night.

He knelt down on the floor beside her mattress, making sure he didn't cause her to stir. He was good at being stealthy, but she was a light sleeper; the faintest squeak of a floorboard would disturb her. Even in her unconscious state, he could see the faintest curve of a smile on her soft lips... Those perfect, warm lips. _Maybe one kiss couldn't hurt?_ he thought. As he leaned in to cherish her mouth, the scent of her delicate, flowery perfume invaded his senses. He loved that smell. It was hers, and hers alone. His cool lips met hers in a sweet and chaste kiss. His silver eyes fluttered shut as he indulged himself.

A stifled moan snapped him from his daydream, and he pulled back. His head felt foggy, and he looked down at his lover in a daze.

“...Adam?” she whispered groggily. The man in question took her small hand in his.

“Hello.” They stayed that way for a while. He stroked the soft back of her hand lazily with his thumb, and she smiled at him. He cherished moments like these because they were so fleeting. "I'm sorry for waking you," he told her. She chuckled.

"Do you need to feed?" she asked, her head still on the pillows. Adam nodded. His lover sat up in their bed, stretching her arms over her head and groaning softly. The blanket fell and pooled around her waist, and he licked his lips hungrily at the sight of her breasts. "You could have asked earlier, y'know. Like, before I fell asleep?" Adam snickered at her remark.

"I said I was sorry, (y/n)." Beneath his cool exterior, his body was on fire. He yearned for her. The beat of her pulse pounded in his ears. "Let me pleasure you as a token of my gratitude." Adam climbed onto the mattress and hovered above the girl. He kissed her with slow passion and poise. He ran the tip of his tongue over her lower lip, and she granted him access to her mouth. He slipped in and explored every inch. She pulled back for air, and he followed her, brushing his lips over hers. He was slow and steady with his movements; his caresses matched the energy of the night. She giggled helplessly as Adam pressed his lips to her exposed stomach, leaving love bites on her smooth skin. He glanced at her from beneath his lashes.

"Sorry. Ticklish."

"I know." He smirked and continued. He only used his front teeth to bite her, making sure his canines didn't break any skin. At least, not yet.

"You know, in a book I read, they refer to humans that let vampires drink from them during sex as 'blood whores,'" she joked.

"You're _not_ a blood whore." The last word dripped from his tongue with malice and disgust. His sharp response accompanied by the cold tone in his voice possessed an air of finality. They stopped in their tracks; the only things left moving in the room were the dust particles dancing in the air. She gazed up at him with wide eyes, a bit taken aback at his brazenness. "Sorry. I just... You're not." He tried to lighten the mood with his puppy pout.

"You mean well. I know you do,” she reassured, sweeping the raven hair from his eyes. “There’s my handsome man.” He smiled as he kissed her lips again.

“You. Are. Glorious.” Each word was punctuated with a peck to each cheek and her nose. “How did I get so lucky?” he whispered into her lips.

“Well, for starters,” she began, teasing his bare chest with her fingers, “you could kill me in under a second if you tried.” Adam rolled his eyes at her. “And, of course, you’re alluring, and funny, and absolutely brilliant. Not to mention, you have one hell of a literature collection.” The two smiled at each other before falling into their kissing routine again. She nipped at his lips and tasted his tongue with her own. He trailed his fingers up her body and tangled his fist into her hair. Adam could hear her heart race faster with every lingering touch. This intensified his almost-animalistic need for blood, and he started nibbling at her neck. She gasped beneath him.

“I need you. Right. Now.” His voice sent shivers down his lover’s spine.

“Okay,” came her meek response. He leaned back and smirked at her, pulling the blanket the rest of the way down her body. He nuzzled his nose into her shoulder and slid two fingers into her core. She bucked up into his hand.

“Wonderful,” he purred, licking her skin. He pumped his fingers slowly, working her until she was a moaning, writhing mess in his bed. He used her clit to his advantage, causing her to groan with every flick. His slick fingers played with her, and Adam found himself more than pleased with her reactions to his touches. “Are you ready?”

“Yes!” she shouted as her center throbbed with need for release around his fingers. He pulled them out painstakingly slow and sucked them into his mouth. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. “Adam, please!” He removed the clean digits with a wet _pop_. His lover grabbed at him impatiently, dragging him down to her lips. “Please,” she whined. “Stop teasing.” Adam chuckled into her mouth as they kissed again, and he shucked off his dark jeans, revealing his hard member. (Y/n) looked down between them, and her mouth watered at the thought of him filling her and draining her simultaneously.

“I’m so glad you trust me this way,” Adam whispered, sinking into her. She cried out at the sudden pressure below. “Shh, love,” he crooned, pushing her hair behind her ears. “I’ll go slow.” He rolled his hips to solidify his promise. His girl moaned and clawed at his back. Her hips bucked again, trying to get as close with Adam as she could. He leaned over her, and he purred with his shift in angle. “You’re so willing, my love. So eager.” She whimpered in response. “Thank you.” He pulled back as he pressed his lips to the side of her throat. The faded marks from past times made Adam grin to himself, happy that she shared her body with him. He nipped the spot once more before his fangs pushed through his gums. He slammed into her again and bit down on her skin at the same time.

(Y/n) cried out in pleasure. Adam’s cock repeatedly thrust into her, and the feeling of her blood trickling out of her body left her pleasantly light-headed. Her hips continued to rise and meet his. The euphoria that his bite gave her was too much for her mortal body. Nothing else compared to these moments. She blearily thought of how much love she possessed for Adam and hoped he shared her sentiments. She whined in protest as she felt him leave her neck.

“Come,” he growled, rocking into her at an uneven pace. She moaned, unable to form coherent sentences as her breasts bounced with her lover's momentum. “Come, love.” His teeth sank back into her, and she felt him suck one last time as he flicked her clit with his thumb. Tremors ran through her like an earthquake as she reached her release. Her head rolled to the side, spinning yet blissfully sated. Adam rammed into her until he climaxed not long after her. He pulled back from her neck for the last time, equally sated. He licked his lips and then kissed hers. “Blink twice if you can hear me, my darling.” She did as he asked. “Thank you. I love you.” She hummed a sweet noise with a drunken smile. “Rest well, dove.”


End file.
